save me from myself
by anie1223
Summary: AU)))caroline has some trouble with herself,she is depressed and hates herself, she fakes smiles with her friends and she is in a downward spiral and then she meets klaus an arrogant self centred jerk who who seems to want to save her from herself but will he be able to help this troubled girl when she doesn't want to be saved? please review and tell me if i should continue xx
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I started a new story but don't worry I haven't given up on my other ones, im not even sure id I should continue you this, let me know what you think

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

K&C

_People are always telling you to stay strong and hold your head up high, but when you feel completely worthless what's the point in even trying…._

I woke up to the sun shining through the window, there was a deep pain in my throat from last night, I was throwing up all day because the miss mystic falls pageant is coming up and I have to look absolutely perfect or I'll never beat Elena, that girl was way to perfect.

Sure I was basically head of every committee at school and an overachiever but it was nothing compared to Elena and she doesn't even try, people just automatically love her, she has natural beauty unlike me having to smear make-up all over my face to look at least half decent. She was kind, I was a bitch, she was smart, and I was an idiot.

She was perfect and I'm far from it.

I got up from my bed and walked down the hall to see if my mother was asleep but as usual she was gone off to work already, I've barely even seen her this past week.

But then again it's probably a good thing she's never home or she'd hear my constant purging every time I ate anything, but even then I doubt she'd care anyway

I'm what you call a terrible selfish brat of a daughter who only cares about herself…or so I've been told by my mother ever since dad left, I've just learned to stay out of her way and keep up my grades then she won't bother me.

I walked back to my bedroom and passed the pictures hanging on the wall with me, Elena and bonnie in our cheerleading uniforms.

I walked into my bathroom and started cleaning the toilet just in case my mother walked in and saw it.

After I finished I spent about 40 minutes doing my hair and makeup and got changed into a red blouse and some black skinny jeans paired with some black heels.

I looked in the mirror and felt completely disgusting, I was to fat and I look so washed out and I had dark circles but this would have to do because I was going to be late for school

I got in my car and drove straight to school and when I arrived I saw Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, bonnie and the new kids kol, Rebekah. They moved here a week ago and sort of just started hanging out with us but I have yet to meet their elusive brother that always seems missing, nik or something, I sighed getting out of my car and whispered to myself "welcome back to hell Caroline" and put on my biggest smile as I started to walk toward my group

I paused when I heard someone say behind me in a british accent

"It can't be that bad can it?"

I turned around and saw and extremely hot guy with a leather jacket and a smug smile on his face leaning against what I assumed was his car.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"'Hell' " he used air quotes and gestured towards the school.

"ohh, no of course not, I love this place honestly!" I gave him a fake smile and turned around to walk away when I saw him run to to me.

"Caroline, wasn't it?"

"Yep that's my name mr. mysterious guy who I have no clue who is"

"nik" he said simply

"Rebekah's brother?" I questioned

"That would be me, love" he said smirking at her

I suddenly felt the biggest head ache coming on and I knew it was from what I did last night, it always happens when I do it that much that I cough up blood.

I stopped and he did to with a worried look on his face

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned at my abrupt stop

"Uhh yeah, just a head ache" I wasn't going to tell him anymore, I started to walk again but I almost fell so I place my hand on his shoulder

'damn you're an idiot Caroline' my mind kept telling me because in that very second I remembered I didn't wear a jacket today and my wrist was in plain sight for Rebekah's brother to see my cuts….and oh he saw.

I snatched my hand away from him

"ugh, sorry I feel at little light headed I might go to the bathroom" she stated as calming as possible when all through her head she was telling herself how idiotic she can be sometimes

"Sure, love. I'll see you around" and with that good bye I raced off to my locker to find a spare jumper.

He knew, he knew, what would he say? Would he tell anyone?

My mind was going into over-drive with worry.

_People are always telling you to stay strong and hold your head up high, but when you feel completely worthless what's the point in even trying…._

After I got my jumper I went straight to class and just my luck he seem to be in all the same classes as me that day

I could feel his gaze on me even though I didn't dare turn around to confirm my suspicions; I knew he was watching me, probably with some sort of pity in his eyes

I knew this was going to be a long day….

_I guess the point is so see another day and to give life another chance because you never know just who might save you from yourself_

K&C

* * *

So…how was that? *smiles sheepishly* I hope you like it, it's a bit darker than my other story but I hope its just as good. I gave it my best shot and I don't know if I should continue or not? Please review and tell me if I should? : - )

-anie xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, im writing this at like 2 am, sorry for my mistakes im half asleep**

**Please review and tell me what you think : - ) and I'm always open to ideas for where the story should go**

**Disclaimer –I own nothing**

* * *

_I don't want any more of this try, try again stuff. I just want out….._

" Caroline!" Someone yelled from behind me and I turned around to see Elena rushing up to me with bonnie in tow, of course those two never go anywhere without the other

"Hey guys"

"Hey, so finally met nik this morning huh?" my heart seriously stopped, he told them. I was sure of it

"Oh" I replied, what could I say, how could I explain myself I could go with cat scratches again that might work?

"He's hot right? He told us this morning he ran into you on the way to school and you felt abit sick that's why you weren't there with us"

He didn't mention it to them, he knows but he's not telling anyone. Why? Well maybe he is a nice guy, I'll just try to avoid him in future though and hope he keeps his mouth shut

"I didn't really notice. He's attractive?" I said simply, no way would I admit to them how hot I thought he was or how awesome he looked in his leather jacket...no way

Elena and bonnie looked so shocked they even had their mouths open

"YES!" they both yelled, drawing a few people to stare at us

"He even has a British accent, he is sex" bonnie winked at me

"I guess he's just not my type" I stated, even though he was everything I wanted in a guy, he knew and now I had to distance myself from him as much as possible in hopes he'd forget everything he saw

"Fine whatever, come on lets go to lunch" Elena murmured

As we walked outside to our normal seat, Elena and bonnie had the cafeteria lunches and I just had an apple

I could see Damon and Stefan laughing together Jeremy texting and Tyler, matt, kol and Klaus talking

Oh god, here we go, I can't even get away from him at lunch

"ughh" I groaned

"What's wrong care" bonnie asked concerned

"Nothing, don't worry" I smiled at her and took my normal seat at our table and the guys came over

"Hey Blondie, bennet" Damon nodded to us and gave Elena a kiss on the cheek, they have been together for about 7 months now and she makes him a better person. Of course another thing she is great with people.

"Hey" I greeted Stefan who took the seat next to me

"Hey care" Stefan smiled

"Caroline, have you met my brother Klaus?" kol said gesturing to Klaus

"Uh, yeah the guy from this morning right?" I asked even though I knew exactly who he was

"yeah, how's the head by the way?" he asked with concerned filled in his voice

Great pity, just what I need

"It's a lot better" and with that I turned away from him and started talking to bonnie about her weekend

Everyone was eating and I couldn't help but gag in my mind... it made me sick they could eat so freely and I was always going to be screwed up when it came to food

"Care an apple again, really? Elena spoke

"Yeah just trying to be healthy" I tried to joke it off but everyone was already staring at me

"You always have apples and you never even eat them" Tyler said to me, of course he'd have to butt in

"I guess I'm just not that hungry a lot"

"Or seemingly ever, Blondie" Damon said

"You look sick care eating would be good for you" bonnie said calmly

"Guys I'm not even sick!" I raised my voice a little

"Well you look it" Elena said harshly

"Okay wow, I don't need this just because I'm not hungry! Please everyone worry about yourselves, im fine, god!" I stood up and walked away throwing the apple in the bin on my way to the bathroom

**Klaus's point of view**

I woke up and rolled out of bed, school wasn't for me; the early mornings were a bitch

I put on some jeans my shirt and my leather jacket and walked down stairs to see bekah and kol already leaving

"Going so soon baby sister" I teased she hated when I called her that

" yes kol's driving me today because you stayed out so late last night I thought you weren't coming to school again" Rebekah replied angrily

She hated when I didn't drive her because she couldn't stand being in a confined space with kol for long than a Millie second

"off we go beks, hope you had fun with your strumpet last night nik" kol smiled knowingly and shoved Rebekah out the door

So what if I liked to have fun, there no harm in it and the last thing I need is to have some clingy girlfriend who wouldn't let me do anything I wanted, I was fine with casual sex it sounded great to me

I quickly had breakfast and drove to school

I parked next to a black car with a beautiful blond inside 'I could have some fun with her' I thought but I got a good look at her she looked really sad, she looked in her mirror and put a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes, it was obviously fake

I got out of my car the same time she did and she muttered something to herself but I caught what she had said

I decided to talk to her

"It can't be that bad can it?" I asked smirking at her looking at me dumbly... I seemed to have this effect on girls

"What?" she asked

"'Hell' " I used air quotes and gestured towards the school.

"Oh, no of course not, I love this place honestly!" lies, it was obvious to him she hated it here

"Caroline, wasn't it?" I asked remembering she called herself Caroline

"Yep that's my name Mr mysterious guy who I have no clue who is"

"nik" I stated up close she was beautiful but very skinny and looked abit sick, she had very big dark circles around her eyes

"Rebekah's brother?" so she has heard of me. Brilliant getting to know her will be a breeze

"That would be me, love" I said smugly

She suddenly stopped and held her hand to her head

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned for her

"Uhh yeah, just a head ache" she said but as she started to walk away she almost fell into to my arms and that's when I saw it her wrists were full of scars and recent cuts it shocked me to no end, this girl was seriously troubled that was for sure

She noticed where I was looking and immediately grabbed her hand away from me

"Ugh, sorry I feel at little light headed I might go to the bathroom" she said

"Sure, love. I'll see you around" and as soon as I said good bye she was off, I don't know why it troubled me to see that so much

I walked over to kol and Rebekah and the friend we've all recently made

"Hey guys" I greeted cheerfully

"Klaus, so you finally met Caroline, you guys seem to always miss each other" bonnie said while the others didn't pay much attention to our conversation

Should I tell her what I saw? No Caroline probably wouldn't want that

"Yeah, she said she was feeling sick so she went to the bathroom" I repeated the story Caroline told me

"Oh really" bonnie sighed "Caroline's usually sick these days"

Before I could ask what she meant by that the bell rang and I walked to class to find Caroline in both my morning classes I watched her through most of the time and noticed she had put a black jacket on, probably to cover her arms

Before I got a chance to talk to her she dashed out of class most probably to avoided speaking with me

The lunch bell rang and I found Tyler and matt

"Hey"

"Hey man, what did you just have? I didn't see you this morning" Tyler asked

"I was late sort of I met Caroline this morning" I informed them both

"ahh tyes ex" matt sighed

"Your ex?" I asked

"Yeah me and care used to go out" Tyler stated simply

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"She was too, I don't know" Tyler said exasperated

"I loved her, I gave it my all and in some respect she sort of did to but she was constantly pushing me away, she wasn't ready to love anyone or even let anyone love her... she still stuck around though, a little I broke up with her she didn't even cry" he said shaking his head "she's just really fucked up in the head, trust me you'll see"

"Oh and speak of the devil" matt said waving over Elena, bonnie and Caroline

She sat down and was obviously ignoring my existence till kol re-introduced us

She barely even replied to me then started talking to bonnie again

I noticed she only had an apple and she didn't even try to eat it in fact she look repulsed by the food the rest of us were consuming

What was wrong with this girl?

"Care an apple again, really?" I heard Elena ask her

"Yeah just trying to be healthy" Caroline said laughing even though Elena gave her a weird look, who did this girl think she was fooling anyway?

"You always have apples and you never even eat them" Tyler stated even though it was obvious this boy had distaste for her, he was concerned

"I guess I'm just not that hungry a lot"

"Or seemingly ever, Blondie" Damon added

"You look sick care eating would be good for you" bonnie spoke calmly

"Guys I'm not even sick!" she raised her voice a little, she was really getting defensive

"Well you look it" Elena said harshly

"Okay wow, I don't need this just because I'm not hungry! Please everyone worry about yourselves im fine, god!" and she stormed away throwing her food in the closet trash can

"Wow, dramatic much" Elena said annoyed

"That wasn't cool Lena, you know Caroline and food" I noticed Stefan defending her, to him it was quite obvious that Stefan liked Caroline

"It's the truth though, she never eats and she looks super sick" she tried defending herself but Stefan wouldn't have it

"I'm going to go check on her" then he rushed after her, I don't know why but I felt abit of jealously it should be me helping Caroline, she was so lost.

"And off goes the white knight to save his damsel in distress" Damon yelled after Stefan, hah! Stefan was no white knight I personally thought he was more of a little boy with no sense of life, Caroline doesn't need a boy she needs a man

"Isn't she always in distress though" Tyler said and everyone laughed, these are the people she called her friends...

I decided to go and check on her "well I'm off to go get some more food" I announced and walked off

Why did this girl get to me so much, all I knew was that I wanted, no I need to get to know her and help her something in me just wants to protect her, no one should feel so bad that they hurt themselves or don't eat, I knew what it felt like to feel like no one loved you and I don't want her to feel like that either.

I don't want any more of this try, try again stuff. I just want out….

I walked into the girl's bathroom not caring who was in there and saw Caroline lying on the floor unconscious

_I've had it. I am so tired. I am young and I am just done with existing_

* * *

**Hey guys how was this chapter? You got to see Klaus pov tell me what you guys think and I'm always open to ideas for where the story should go**

**Review and make me smile : - )**

**-anie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chapter here I hope you like it : - )**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

_No matter how careful you are, there's going to be the sense you missed something, the collapsed feeling under your skin that you didn't experience it all…._

It all happened in flashes one moment I was on the way to the bathroom the next thing I know is im in the nurse's office with her telling me I collapsed

"Sweetie?" the old nurse brought me out of my thoughts

"Yes?" I answered somewhat dazed, who brought me here?

"Are you…eating?" she asked with concerned eyes, well what's one more lie on top of this

"Yes of course I am I think it was just a onetime thing I was feeling really ill this morning, I'll go to my doctor after school" I gave her a small smile and started to gather my things to leave

"ok, oh and by the way honey, Niklaus Mikaelson found you lying in the bathroom fall and brought you here he suggested when you wake up he drive you home, he's waiting outside "she said sweetly and walked into her office

I groaned inwardly of course he was the one to save me, and now he wanted to drive me home

I saw him leaning against my car

"Ah, Caroline I thought you'd try to drive yourself home but alas your efforts proved futile" he was smirking at me, oh how I wanted to rub that smirk off his face

I scoffed "trust me, I'm fine I can drive myself home"

"Not happening, love. "

"Don't call me love"

He put his hands up pretending defeat; it almost made me laugh at his act. Almost.

"Fine, whatever let's just go" I said completely disliking this situation

I got into his car and we started to drive away from the school and he suddenly asked "why?" he said it near to a whisper but I heard and I knew exactly what he was referring to

But I decided to play dumb

"Why what?"

"Why do you do these things to yourself?" he asked

"Do what?"

I knew exactly where this was going and trust me at this very moment I would be content on throwing myself out the car

The doors were locked

Damn

"Not eat, cut yourself" he turned to me and I could tell he was genuinely curious

I didn't answer

'Caroline. Why? You're a beautiful girl so full of light, why would you think of doing this to yourself?"

"Why? You want to know why? Because it gives me some control over myself because contrary to popular belief I don't like living in pain and being constantly reminded I'm not good enough for anybody. People leave and friends change and you have no control over that and this is me, this is my body I have control over me, it reminds I'm still alive!" I yelled at him

"But you are so beautiful and strong!" he protested

"Yeah" I laughed at that "whatever you think" I turned to look out the car window really wanting to disappear.

"You could die from doing this" he said with pity

"Then I'm doing something right" I saw the shock in his eyes even though he was focused on the road

"You. Want to die" he asked shakily

"You don't get it do you? I'm done with this I'm done with existing Im done with everyone here, why is the wrong question! you should be asking me why not" I said sadly

We pulled up outside my house and as I got out he said" Caroline, I won't tell anyone" I smiled sadly in return to his comment and walked towards my house

"It's not nice when girls die" he yelled as I opened my front door

"Not nice? You're right, it's peaceful" I shouted back at him and shut the door

Why was he trying so hard to figure me out?

I walked into my empty house and into my bedroom, I looked toward my bathroom and decided maybe I shouldn't do it again today...

**Klaus's pov**

I drove back to my house after driving Caroline home, I keep repeating what she said to me over and over again in my head then I remember what happened in the bathroom today

* * *

"Caroline!" she way lying on the floor not moving

"oh god, come on WAKE UP Caroline" still not moving I picked her up from the ground and rushed to the nurses office passing Stefan matt and Tyler looking very confused at me, apparently Stefan didn't find Caroline after all

I walked into the nurses office and explained what happened and told her that I would drive Caroline home, she gave me an okay and I waited outside the office for a while but remembering I had to get my books I walked to my locker to see Tyler coming my way

"Hey what was that with Caroline earlier?" he asked

"She fainted in the girl's bathroom, I found her and took her to the nurse's office "I said simply the less Tyler knew the better

"You found her. In the girl's bathroom" he asked incredulously

"yeah after lunch I went to see if she was okay I saw her to in the direction of the bathroom so I came and saw her lying there" it was the truth I did intend to check on her

"You seem to have taking a liking to her" he stated

"She's a nice girl"

"Not really no"

"What do you mean?' this was confusing me

"listen Klaus, I'm telling you this only cause you're my friend. Caroline's a messed up chick, you don't want to get yourself involved with her shit trust me"

"Okay I'll keep that in mind" I walked away from him and headed to my car, what could have possibly happened between those two?

* * *

"Nik?" Rebekah cut me out of my thoughts from earlier

"Yeah"

"Stefan's here to see you" and in walked Stefan

"I'll leave you guys alone" Rebekah said and walked down stairs

"Hey man "I greeted him

"Stay away from Caroline!" he near growled at me

"I don't think that is your choice to make, mate"

"listen she is fragile and easily broken, don't make me ask you this again" and then he stomped out of the house making me wander what exactly has Caroline done in her past?

_No matter how careful you are, there's going to be the sense you missed something, the collapsed feeling under your skin that you didn't experience it all…_

First Lockwood now Stefan?

But one things for sure no one is keeping me from helping this girl

_There's that fallen heart feeling that you rushed right through the moments where you should've been paying attention. Well, get used to that feeling. That's how your whole life will feel some day._

* * *

**Hey guys so, this isn't the best chapter but I hope you like it anyway : ) I'm always open to suggestions about where this story should go**

**Review and put a smile on my face : - )**

**-anie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm actually updating this quite quickly and I hope to keep it up : - ) I hope you like this chapter and I'm always open to ideas for where this story will go**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

_Usually we walk around constantly believing ourselves. "I'm okay" we say. "I'm alright". But sometimes the truth arrives on you and you can't get it off._

Caroline pov

I was doing my home-work when I heard a message alert on my chat. Not only was Klaus annoyingly always there to see me at my weakest time he also can get in contact me whenever he pleases

Great

'Hey Caroline I like your blog, it seems a little dark though don't you think, sunshine?' the message read

That smart ass I think he likes tormenting me daily even though he thinks he's my 'saviour' hah!

I had to think of a snappy come back, 'maybe so but yours is truly more interesting I mean you could have told me you were gay' I smiled to myself and thought of my reply as my small victory

I awaited his reply impatiently I wish I could see the look on his face when he read that

'Sorry to disappoint love, I'm as straight as they come' I raised my eyebrows why did that message make me happy?

'Damn I would have loved a gay best friend'

'oh sweetheart, we could be much more than best friends' okay now he was pushing the limits first he's all concerned over her now he's flirting with her? What was wrong with this guy?

'Thanks but jerk isn't my type' hah! I win

'Tyler proves that to be different' I frowned he knew about Tyler, of course he did everyone did, silly Caroline thinking she could have a fresh start with someone who didn't know her past ghosts

'Whatever, you're arrogant, vain and as shallow as a kiddy pool'

'Give me a chance, Caroline?'

'Good night Klaus' I turned off my computer and finished my home-work

Okay sure Klaus was hot, but he also knew too much about her and he was an idiot but a caring idiot probably with an agenda behind him, so for now I'll just tolerate his existence but for the first time in a while I actually wanted to go to school tomorrow to talk to a certain snobby jerk

* * *

Klaus's pov

She sure was feisty he'll give her that after she logged off from their conversation he couldn't stop thinking about her, he really wanted to get to know her and he also wanted her to get to know him, he hasn't ever felt this intrigued by a girl before, probably because the is no other girl like Caroline Forbes

I walked into Rebekah's room hoping to gather more information about Caroline

"Hey bekah" I said and sat on her bed, she was in her pj's and she was on her laptop

"hey nik" she smiled up at me

"I was wondering something"

"Shoot"

"What do you know about Caroline?"

That question took her by surprise he could tell

" nothing much really, she's best friend's with bonnie and Elena and I hope one day I'll also be one of her best friends and she lives with just her mother and she used to date Tyler"

"That's all?" this was useless I already knew this

"Yep" was all she said and turned her attention to whatever she was looking at on the internet

I got up to leave when I heard her say

"She's a very complicated girl"

"You're telling me" I chuckled as I walked back to my room

* * *

I was about to go to sleep when kol strode in my room

"Caroline Forbes, really nik?" he said angrily

"Huh?" I asked confused by my brother sudden outburst

" You could have any girl at school and you decide to take a liking to the one I fancy?"

"You like her" I asked incredulously kol is not one for girls like Caroline

"yeah she's hot and I wanted to ask her out, but I couldn't because she used to be Lockwood's girl but he's still super obsessed with her apparently when I brought it up and now you swoop in and since you're not friends with the guy, you can get the girl this just isn't fair" kol huffed like a little kid

"he still likes Caroline?" this was strange since today he was saying she was messed up

"Yeah matt told me he even tries to scare away guys that might like her, hence me" kol whined

" don't worry little brother we're only friends" I stated simply it was the truth after all even though I wanted to help her and it eventually turn into something amazing

"Then you can put in a good word for me" he looked at me with puppy eyes, what was he five?

"Don't look at me like that you freak"

"Like this" and kol pulled his creep face out "yeah I pull all the girls with this mug" he joked

"Fine I will, but don't expect results" I warned him

"Fine, good night fearless leader"

"Good night annoying pest"

Sometime family was nice to have unfortunately not today, Kol like his Caroline? Oh please he wouldn't let her within 500 feet of his brother now

She was already troubled enough without kol adding to the fire

And what was with tyler I knew he was a jerk but keeping people away from Caroline that was pretty low, tyler wouldn't keep him away from her

_Usually we walk around constantly believing ourselves. "I'm okay" we say. "I'm alright". But sometimes the truth arrives on you and you can't get it off._

She was his light even if all she saw was darkness, he'd show her how truly beautiful she is

Part of him knew the second he saw her she would change him, he wondered if she thought the same about him

_That's when you realize that sometimes it isn't even an answer-it's a question._

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you like this chapter it was sort of filler but I thought I could show more of how Klaus felt about her**

**Review and put a smile on my face : - )**

**anie xxx**


End file.
